


Unscripted

by Timeskipped



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, references to the event Fallen Blood but no major spoilers, you know how it is w tsuzuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeskipped/pseuds/Timeskipped
Summary: “You’re a good actor. You’re doing everything you can, all the time. Everyone can tell.”Juza keeps staring. It’s kind of sweet, how he looks up at Tsuzuru standing above him, and his mouth opens, as if in shock. “...Yeah,” he says, because surely he’s heard this from Autumn Troupe and Izumi, and others too.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	Unscripted

**Author's Note:**

> ...Please consider Them. Maybe if they had more interactions people would realize the potential of this pairing.

Juza is reading late at night, and Tsuzuru stumbles into the room with sleepy eyes to see him with his hair down. He immediately thinks about a character in his newest script, something about running hands through hair in frustration. Then, how Azami would kill him for putting in an action that would ruin his hair styling.

“Why are you up so late?” Tsuzuru asks distractedly, fumbling with the fridge for some sustenance. He blinks twice, and Juza’s eyebrows are raised.

“Ah… Settsu was complaining about the light, so I came out here and got distracted. I’ll sleep soon, I promise.”

Tsuzuru gets a juice packet (that’s good enough for now, right?) from the fridge and smiles at Juza. “You don’t need me to tell you what to do, you know? I’m hardly one to keep you from staying up…” He sucks on the juice thoughtfully. With Tsuzuru’s track record of staying up way too late for scriptwriting as well as assignments, he _really_ has no room to speak.

“You should sleep too,” Juza argues, and Tsuzuru comes closer, peering over his shoulder at the script in his hands. It’s covered in writing and sticky notes, and Tsuzuru can’t focus on the words long enough to tell if it’s one of his, or something from school.

“I need to finish the script soon,” Tsuzuru says. “It’s hard, this time. Autumn Troupe scripts have so much action that I have to think of the different movements, and the other day I even had to ask Izumi about it… Haha...”

He closes his eyes when he laughs, and immediately tilts to the side. His eyes snap back open as he rights himself.

Juza holds up a hand, as if to catch Tsuzuru when he falls, but he ends up leaving it hanging in the air when Tsuzuru keeps standing. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. You make roles for all of us, and they always fit everyone well.”

“Thanks,” Tsuzuru sighs, still sucking on the juice pack, which makes a grating slurping noise when the juice runs out. When he wanders back to the kitchen to throw it away, he looks back to Juza with a smile. “Hey, you’re thinking of Fallen Blood, aren’t you? It’s true that I wrote that role for you...”

Thinking about Juza so much for that script wasn’t hard. After all, Tsuzuru and Juza go to the same school, but… It was around that time that Tsuzuru realized that he felt a little more than just friendship for his cute junior.

And ever since then, they’ve been even more friendly, spending time with each other just _because._

Tsuzuru thinks he’s noticed that Juza’s become more comfortable with touching him, too, even if just to keep him from wobbling from his sleep deprivation. That warms his heart a little, that Juza’s getting better at believing in himself. Juza really is nice, and he doesn’t need to worry about hurting people unintentionally. He’s not that kind of guy.

Juza looks away. Tsuzuru thinks about how his hair must be obscuring his vision with how it hangs in front of his eyes. “Ah, yeah. That was really good of you, to write a role like that.”

“It was no problem,” Tsuzuru sighs, walking back to stand beside him again. He can stay out here for a few more minutes, right? It’s not like Masumi will miss him, since he’s already fast asleep. “Maybe next time I’ll write you in another hero role. I bet you can do it.”

Juza swallows, furrowing his eyebrows.

In the silence that follows Tsuzuru’s sentence, Tsuzuru realizes how much that kind of role means to Juza. He knew about this before, but the way Juza has to stretch his skills to feel a character that he’s not quite alike is probably difficult for him. That’s what Tsuzuru finds admirable about it, though.

Tsuzuru presses his hand against Juza’s shoulder.

“You’re a good actor,” Tsuzuru says, slowly, and he finds that he can’t look away when Juza’s bright yellow eyes are pinned on him. “You’re doing everything you can, all the time. Everyone can tell.”

Juza keeps staring. It’s kind of sweet, how he looks up at Tsuzuru standing above him, and his mouth opens, as if in shock. His cheeks are dusted with pink. “...Yeah,” he says, because surely he’s heard this from Autumn Troupe and Izumi, and others too. Juza really is amazing.

Tsuzuru wants to kiss him, so he leans close, tilting his neck so that their foreheads are almost touching.

It’s closer than they usually get, and Tsuzuru isn’t really _thinking,_ but he knows he’s willing to take this chance. Juza seems happy, when Tsuzuru’s around, he can tell in all the little ways he’s picked up on during their time together. Juza’s eyes always seem softer when he’s happy, and he blushes when Tsuzuru passes him a sweet he bought. Tsuzuru wonders if he’ll taste sweet, too, and he feels his face go warm.

Juza’s lips are parted still. Tsuzuru pulls his eyes away from them to his eyes, so close to his own. “Is this okay?” he murmurs, like saying it louder will break something about this moment.

Juza nods.

When their lips collide, it’s gentle but not graceful. Juza doesn’t seem to have any idea of what he’s doing, and Tsuzuru honestly doesn’t know either. He can feel his face burning with embarrassment and exhilaration in equal measure as he pulls back. He thinks he feels more alive than he has in the past week, but that’s probably the adrenaline speaking.

Juza’s smiling, and Tsuzuru braces himself against the couch as he crumples into time-inappropriate laughter. He’s not dreaming (probably) which means Juza really did just accept a kiss from him. Tsuzuru feels a little dizzy, definitely from sleep deprivation.

“Tsuzuru? Are you… Uh…”

“I’m sorry,” Tsuzuru holds up a hand and stops laughing, but he keeps his head lowered, not meeting Juza’s gaze. “I-I don’t know why I laughed. I’m okay, just… happy. And tired. _Really_ tired.”

Juza’s hand reaches for Tsuzuru’s arm and grips it gently, as if to remind Tsuzuru that he’s there, and nothing more. “Sit down,” he says.

Tsuzuru does, leaning into Juza’s side and sinking into the cushions with a large sigh. “Thanks for caring,” he mumbles. He should get back to writing, but then again… It’s only been a few days since he’s started the script, so he has some time left.

“It’s no problem,” Juza says. “You write our scripts, and you’re…” he pauses awkwardly. Tsuzuru thinks of this fact with a fond warmth. “...You’re important to me, too. You should take breaks.”

Juza is cute. He obviously feels so much, and tries so hard to express it, and Tsuzuru ends up looking up at him from where his head rests against Juza’s shoulder. “You work hard too,” he laughs lightly, “it’s cute.”

Juza immediately startles, and Tsuzuru jolts upright.

“Sorry,” Tsuzuru says quickly. “Was that too forward?” When he focuses his eyes on Juza, though, he can tell that he’s blushing, the light illuminating his pink cheeks.

“Ah… You’re fine…” Juza rubs his neck. “I don’t understand why you think I’m cute, but you’ve called me it before…” Juza’s eyes flicker to Tsuzuru’s and stay there. He’s smiling. “It’s nice,” he confesses, voice almost a whisper.

“Good,” Tsuzuru closes his eyes and immediately finds himself sinking into the sleepiness that he needs to keep himself away from. “I’m glad.”

Juza is silent for a moment. “If you’re going to sleep, you should do it in your actual bed,” Juza tells him, grasping his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Tsuzuru smiles. “W-Wait, wait, before that, at least let me ask you on a date.” He should be doing this the right way, but instead he just called Juza cute and kissed him. His face is definitely pink.

Juza’s yellow eyes peer at him from under his loose bangs. Pretty. “Oh. Yeah, of course,” he smiles back, even as Tsuzuru stumbles when he stands.

It’s a nice smile; Juza should smile more, like he does when eating sweets—that’s it. “Let’s go to a cafe with pastries, uh, uhm,” he tries to figure out his own schedule, “this weekend?”

Juza’s mouth opens. Then closes. “...We don’t need to,” he looks away.

Oh, he’s embarrassed about liking sweets. Tsuzuru should’ve expected this.

“No, you want to eat sweets with me, right?” Tsuzuru shakes his head, straightening his back so that he can stop half leaning against the couch even after standing. Sleep deprivation is Tsuzuru’s constant companion, but he sure wishes he’d chosen a better time for this.

Juza nods shyly.

“It’s a date, then.”

And… now Tsuzuru should pass out in his room instead of staring at Juza and wanting to kiss him again. He can work on the script in the morning, when Masumi’s awake to feed him weird foods to keep him alive, or something. That, or he’ll collapse at his desk again. He thinks he has some ideas, actually, but he should also sleep...

He smiles sleepily at Juza as he wraps an arm around Tsuzuru’s shoulders to guide him to his room.


End file.
